1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention are generally related to embodiments of the present invention relate to a temporary dental prosthesis and methods of utilizing the same. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a dental prosthesis that may be quickly and easily set in a patient's mouth without the need for surgery or similar complex dental procedure.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous situations that may arise wherein a person requires a dental prosthesis. Whether losing a tooth due to injury (e.g., in a car accident), to tooth decay requiring medical removal of the tooth, or by any of a variety of situations in between, it is not uncommon for an individual to lose a tooth.
As generally understood by those of ordinary skill in the art, once a tooth is removed by any means, the cavity is generally left open until it has an opportunity to heal. If the individual takes no action to clean and/or prevent food, bacteria, or other foreign substances from entering the cavity, a slew of medical issues may arise, causing significant health risks related to infection. Thus, a prosthesis is generally needed to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance, as well as a medically useful guard against unwanted substances and to restore function.
However, due to the extremely high cost of permanent tooth replacement devices, many individuals having limited or fixed incomes and/or not having comprehensive dental insurance must either wait until sufficient funds become available, or alternatively, attempt temporary tooth constructions. Known temporary tooth constructions allow an individual to maintain their ordinary dental appearance when casually viewed, and may also serve as an adequate replacement until the more costly permanent solution to the problem can be acquired.
A downside of known temporary tooth constructions or replacement devices is the security and strength of the connection between the natural teeth remaining in the person's mouth and the temporary device. Known temporary devices can easily become dislodged when the person is eating, chewing, or merely not paying attention. Due to the size of these devices, the risk of swallowing or otherwise losing the device is apparent. Additionally, depending on the age of the person using the device, the act of accidentally swallowing the device may lead to choking or other dangerous consequences in the digestive tract.
In addition, known temporary dental prostheses require time to custom fit the device to the size and shape of a user's mouth. Such time could usually be a week or more, which means the user is left with either an open root and/or a medical bandage during that time. Beyond the obvious discomfort, many users may likely be significantly embarrassed, having to work or appear in social settings having a plainly visible missing tooth during that time.
As such, there is a need in the industry for an improved temporary dental prosthesis and methods of utilizing the same.